


Winner Takes All

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Original Character(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think he would have learned not to play cards with Edward by now...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes All

Rian threw the cards in his hand down in disgust and glared at Edward. Edward had the largest shit-eating grin that Rian had seen in a while, and Rian sat back against the couch, his arms crossed defiantly. "I'm not playing any more," he said.

"Sore loser," Edward teased.

"I don't have any more clothes left to *lose*," Rian retorted. True to his word, he was completely naked, with only a pillow to preserve his modesty - whereas the colonel had only lost his shirt. "I still think you're cheating."

"I don't have sleeves to hide cards in," Edward pointed out in a singsong voice. Rian glowered at him, and Edward smirked back. "You lost this round, Rian, pony up." Edward's eyes lowered to half mast, his going going sultry. "Touch yourself."

Rian's cheeks heated. "Colonel!"

Edward sat back, one arm propped on his knee. "I want to see you touch yourself." He tossed his cards onto the floor between them, then leaned forward and plucked the pillow from Rian's lap before he had the forethought to grab it back.

"Hey!"

Now Rian was exposed. Edward smirked at him and Rian shoved his hands between his crossed legs and leaned forward, trying to cover himself up without physically touching himself. Touching himself when the colonel was looking at him like *that*... Rian's ears flushed and he could already feel the blood supply getting redirected southward.

"I'm waiting," Edward purred.

Rian leaned back against the couch and uncrossed his legs, putting himself on display for Edward and flushing red down to his chest. Edward grinned hugely as he watched Rian hesitantly put one hand on his half-hard cock and squeeze it.

"Oh come on," Edward said. "I know you masturbate. Let's see it."

Rian's eyes flew open and he stared at Edward. "How do you KNOW-"

"You're a teenage boy," Edward said matter-of-factly. He leaned forward suddenly and Rian jerked back, his hand still around his cock and his legs spread. "Of course you masturbate." He put one hand - his automail one, metal cool on Rian's leg - on the inside of Rian's thigh but didn't touch him otherwise. "Come on," Edward breathed. "Touch yourself for me."

It was hard to breathe with the colonel so close. Rian swallowed, staring at him - his hair was loose, and falling over his shoulder, and his dark gold eyes were concentrated between Rian's legs. Rian very shakily started to jerk off.

They hadn't been together very long, it was all so new to him. Sure, he masturbated and sure, the colonel had touched him, but he had never masturbated with the colonel _watching_ him before ... especially not so close that he could feel the warmth of his breath on his cock.

But now he was hard, so fully hard and the motions were easier. Rian tilted his head back, his eyes closed and reached between his legs with his other hand, using both to jerk himself off. It was all he could do not to make little noises with each breath, as he worked himself closer and closer to the edge.

"Rian. Look at me."

Rian opened his eyes and looked at Edward. At some point when his eyes were closed Edward had disposed of his pants and was now crouched before him as naked as Rian was. Rian stared unabashedly at Edward's naked erection, hanging heavy between his legs. "Colonel?"

Edward leaned in close, his breath warm on the side of Rian's neck. "Don't stop, Rian."

He had hesitated when Edward had him open his eyes, and Rian looked down between his legs. "But-"

"Mm?" Edward's automail hand was on the cushion beside Rian's head. "Do you want me to touch you instead?"

Rian didn't think his face could get any redder. His legs were already spread, and Edward was already between them - they had had sex before but there was something so charged in the air right now that he didn't know what would happen if he said yes.

"Please," Rian almost whispered. "Please, I want you to..."

Edward touched Rian's face gently and tilted their heads together. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Rian nodded wordlessly, afraid to speak.

Edward's automail hand covered Rian's on his cock. "Good."

*

It was still so new, this feeling of having Rian in his arms. Rian, who was smaller than Edward was, who Edward could carry comfortably if he needed to. He seemed light as a feather in comparison to Edward, although Edward logically knew that was because Rian didn't have all that metal weight to contend with.

Rian was shy about sex. It confused Edward quite a bit - even when he was new to this he was exuberant in his sexuality. Rian was afraid to let himself go until they were in the midst of it, and then his true self emerged. It would take some time and plenty of patience to coax that wanton side out of Rian but oh it was worth it.

Edward deposited Rian on the bed and Rian flopped backwards, one hand flying to his cock to keep the stimulus going. He was hard and his cock was leaking fluid onto his stomach, and he was so close to coming that Edward didn't want it to happen yet. Sure, Rian was a teenager and would recover quickly, but he wanted to be inside Rian when he came. The feeling of Rian's body tightening down on hit was something he didn't want to miss out on.

Rian brushed his bangs back with one hand, his eyes on Edward as Edward move about the bedroom, fetching the lube. There was a touch of something familiar in Rian's expression but that just made Edward harder.

He had been so against this. Edward wasn't quite sure what he was planning to do with himself, it wasn't like he was planning to be a monk but he just had never looked at anyone else the same way he had looked at Roy. He had tried not to look at Rian that way, but Rian himself had other ideas.

And here he was, with Rian spread out in his bed, dark eyes piercing through Edward. Rian was still so inexperienced that Edward had to take his time, penetrating Rian so slowly.

Rian didn't like to hear himself. He shoved the back of his hand into his mouth to stifle his whimpers as Edward stretched him with his fingers. He had his eyes closed still - Edward watched his face as he fucked Rian with his fingers, first one, then two.

Still so new -and yet already Edward could tell how Rian moved, how he reacted to the stimulus. Edward withdrew his fingers and leaned over Rian, who had twisted and was panting into the sheets. His eyes were still closed, like he didn't want to see, didn't want to watch any of it. Edward smiled as he looked down at Rian, dark hair plastered to his forehead with sweat, chest rising and falling rapidly as he gasped.

Edward remembered fondly being on his back like this, neck craned to watch as he was penetrated, matching up the sight to the sensation and making Roy laugh with his utter fascination with it. Rian's reluctance to even have his eyes open was bothering Edward, but he knew that Rian had to take it his own way - he wanted Edward inside of him, even if he didn't want to see it.

He shuffled them together, pressing the head of his cock against Rian's ass and penetrating him slowly. Rian for the first time let out a long, low noise that he didn't stifle, it trailed off into something needy as Edward shifted them together. "Rian," Edward panted, supporting Rian's hips with his automail and balance their weight on his other arm. "Rian, look at me."

Rian finally twisted and opened his dark eyes, then flicked them up to meet Edward's. Edward smiled, and Rian very shakily returned the smile. "Are you all right?" Edward breathed. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"N-no," Rian said, shifting his hips a little and getting better purchase against Edward. "No, you're not - gih, fuck me-"

Edward was only too happy to oblige. He moved them together, and slowly started fucking Rian. Rian pressed his head against the mattress and let out little cries with every thrust. Edward put his mouth on Rian's neck and collarbone, tracing the lines of emerging muscle. Rian had been so close to orgasm before that it wasn't going to take him long.

"Open your eyes."

He had pitched it so it sounded like an order and Rian did, his gaze becoming unfocused almost instantly as he rocked up into Edward, and came. Edward gripped Rian's hips tightly, fucking into him harder as Rian's spasms clamped down on him. Edward gritted his teeth, trying to stave off the orgasm but failing, climaxing inside of Rian, his legs locked around Edward and keeping him inside.

Edward opened his eyes to Rian staring at him, watching him with a curious expression. Edward recognized it, it was wonderment at what had just happened. "Damn," Edward gasped, having caught himself on his elbows before he could land and squash Rian entirely. "Damn, Rian-"

And Rian's eyes lit up. He knew he'd caused that and it showed. He squeezed Edward's hips with his knees, excited. "Fuck me more," Rian gasped, bucking his hips against Edward's. Edward winced a little at his sensitive, half-hard cock but Rian moving like that was getting a rise out of his libido just that quickly. "C'mon, colonel, more, I want *more*-"

It was hard to say no to _that_. Edward pinned Rian's wrists above his head and thrust against him again. "What did I say about calling me that in bed?"

Rian tossed his head back, delighted, as Edward's mouth fell on his neck again.


End file.
